The Sound of Silence
by DDerMeister
Summary: The unleashing of Alchemy to the world foretells the doomsday. Isaac finds himself torn between following his ideals and the love he felt for his childhood friend. Can one choose right, even if the world is at the brink of destruction? Can one's path change the world forever? Four adepts embark in a journey to stop the inevitable, changing their lives and the world forever. AU.


Hi everybody and welcome to another fic, this time based on the Golden Sun games. I know that probably are a lot of stories around the site depicting the shippings and what not (Watershipping, Valeshipping, Steamshipping, Duskshipping and so on), but I wanted to expand the story and deliver a full experience covering the three games.

Now, I don't think I can give you a time estimate on when I'm going to update this story 'cause the work and RL can keep one person away from the computer long enough. I can assure you I will give my all into completing this story. I promise.

I hope you like it, enjoy.

000

The deafening echoes of thunder roared across the eerie halls of the Jupiter Lighthouse. The young four Adepts decided to chase after the rogue group despite their best efforts of preventing a fight against them.

"We´re almost there! Soon we will stop this nonsense and bring them home!" A blonde teenager said as they pushed their way across the enemy-filled halls.

"Are you sure we are ready for this, Isaac? The last time our best efforts to bring them with us ended rather badly… this time could end worse if what we heard in Champa was true…" A cerulean-haired girl replied to him as they reached an opening on the upper levels of the lighthouse.

Isaac sighed and wiped away some sweat from his brow. "I'm not sure… but what else we can do now, but continue with this and… do whatever we must to ensure this doesn't happen again" he replied.

Their other two companions remained silent as they watched the night sky over the horizon. "You too, Mia, must be prepared if we encounter Alex…" the tallest of their companions said.

' _This must be so difficult for them. We've been on the road over a year, and in this time I've had trouble to think we would fight against the people they swore to bring back… I'm pained to see Isaac like that…'_ Mia thought to herself as her long hair flowing with the wind.

Mia looked at Isaac, who was looking where his home was, his gaze revealing a longing he could not accept. Mia smiled and sighed sadly, _'If we end this today… will he return home and forget about me?'_ she thought while the youngest member of the team approached her and whispered in her ear, "You don't need to worry… we still have a long way to go…"

Mia jumped a little after the boy surprised her. "Ivan!? What do you mean!? Have you read my mind again!?"

Ivan light laugh gave away the truth. Mia glared at her like a demon and lifted her mace at him with malevolent eyes. "Now, now! Calm yourself Mia! I didn't read your thoughts after what happened last time. I just said that to you because we share the same feeling: none of us wants to return home…"

Mia relaxed and sighed again. She put away her mace away and returned her joyful smile. "Sorry Ivan. I'm just tense about what we might face in this place… Now that we have reached the end of our journey, I can't stop feeling uneasy about all this…"

"I get what you are saying, but staying here won't bring us closer to finish this quest. I maybe not be the best one to say this, but we should really stop listening to floating one-eyed rocks. Now come, we must- Ahhhhh" the tall teen said, but his footing failed him and fell for a trap as he crossed one narrow path along the lighthouse.

The Adept landed on a small step on the side, but the force of the impact broke his arm as the painful sound filled the air. Garet tried to stand up, but he was dizzy and lost balance; falling again, but this time he held tight to the scallop.

"GAREEEEEETTTTT!" Mia yelled as she hurried and jumped after him, landing hard on her back as she held Garet, preventing him to fall down to his doom. Mia was strong, but Garet was heavy and she couldn't help but just held him.

"MIIIIAAAAAA!" Isaac yelled and he and Ivan reached the edge to look for their friends. "MIAAAA! Are you alright!? How's Garet!?" Isaac yelled as she desperately looked for a way down.

Mia pulled Garet's arm with all her might, but that proved to be useless as he weighed more than she could carry. "We are- ughh- we are fine, Isaac. Garet broke his arm, but I can fix it, don't worry!" she yelled.

Isaac looked around the place, looking for something to help them to get up. _'Crap! How can this be? Damn it, first Felix tries to become a martyr and now we have to put with this old place deadly traps… what to do…?'_ he thought as Ivan approached some of the fallen debris of the lighthouse.

"Hey, Isaac! There is some rope over here, we can join some of the pieces still intact and use the rocks to lift them up. We must be careful though, this old rope will snap any time," Ivan said, pulling some old rope from the ruins.

Isaac looked down and as Mia held on tight on Garet. "Don't worry, we found something to help you get back here. We'll be back in a jiffy!" he said as he headed towards Ivan.

"Let's grab this and head back to the lower levels, so we can use psynergy to create a rope bridge for them. That way we can safely bring them back! Or something like that, you know we need to push forward and stop Felix!" Ivan said. Isaac just nodded and looked up towards the lighthouse top.

As they headed towards the exit, a shadow emerged from the halls. Red eyed glowed in the dark as laughter could be heard over the place. The echoes reached Garet's ears as he struggled with the pain on his arm and the fact his friend were in danger.

"Listen Mia, let me go and go help Isaac. I heard something suspicious and I'm afraid for them…" Garet said.

Mia frowned and shook her head, "No! I won't! You are Isaac's best friend. We can't continue without you so we need your strength!" she said, pulling him harder.

"Why…? You are more important to him than I am. He is strong enough to fight in my place after colosso… I'm just a burden this time… let me go…" the boy said.

"No, I won't. Stop saying those things! You know we are a team and we need each other, no matter our feelings or other things… we have to support ourselves, that's what friends do. And if you insist, I will use my mace to quell your desire!

Garet smiled at her friend's antics, but the laughing noises became louder as lightning struck the lighthouse, the wind picked up and the earth crumbled. _'This is not good… I need to get back!'_

000

"So… at last we find the wretched bastard that killed my sister!" a woman said as she stepped out to the light.

Isaac was confused. That woman resembled one he met once long ago, and she said she was her sister. He looked younger than he did, with her red eyes glowing fiery as her shoulder-length red hair flowed with the wind. Her body covered with a leather armor holding tight her curves with a modest looking chest. She looked like a lizard as parts of her arms and face had some kind of scales.

As the surprise faded and fear gripped both Adepts, another person stepped out and faced the duo. The man was taller than Garet and had a very muscular build, his eyes shone with fiery rage as he focused his gaze on Isaac.

Isaac backed down a bit and asked, "Sister? I don't know who you are… but can you step aside? We need to get to the lower levels and rescue our friend…" he said, trying to sound fearless.

"You are going nowhere! Your friend and that blue-haired chick falling into our trap was a success. We are now in equal conditions. Two against two… and finally we will slay those who dared to kill Menardi!" the woman said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you don't move we will be forced to fight you! Our friends need our help and we need to stop this lighthouse from being lit. So, let us pass!" Isaac said, his voice trembling with anger.

"You feign ignorance!? We know you killed Saturos and Menardi back at Venus lighthouse. A blonde lass told us when we started searching you! You won't be alive to regret your sin!" the woman said.

Ivan took out his staff and readied himself for the fight, the two Adepts were nervous because the fearsome appearance of those two mysterious people meant that Felix must have passed before them.

"Karst, I give you the honor of picking up who you want to kill first… just make sure you hurry it up, the others must be on their way towards the top…" the man said as the red-haired woman unsheathed a scythe.

"Worry not, Agatio. If those pests want to protect their friends they will have to face us, so we don't have any concerns. We, Proxians, are fierce warriors that don't take shit. In the light of recent events, we have to stay on our toes and light the last lighthouse!" Karst said as she and Agatio started to approach to Isaac and Ivan.

The tow Adepts recoiled a bit as the menacing figures got closer to them. _'Damn it, we are in no shape to fight at full strength! We have been dealing with the damn beasts inside this hell since morning! And on top of that we have yet to get towards the top…'_ Isaac thought.

Ivan closed his eyes and readied some of his psynergy. The air around him cracked with small jolts of lightning, bringing a humid sensation like rain. The Adept opened his eyes and yelled 'Spark Plasma!'.

From the sky, thunder clashed and a furious storm hit both Karst and Agatio. However, both of them just shook of the lightning and laughed at the futile efforts of the Adept.

"Is that the best you can do? Are you trying to say we worry in vain about you? Talk about disappointments…" Karst said, giving them a small laugh, "Now is our turn, prepare yourself to experience the true strength of death!"

Not soon as she said that, Karst jumped towards Ivan and slashed him across his chest with her scythe. Blood spilled in all directions, hitting Isaac while he stood dumbfounded. Ivan hit the ground with a loud thud, bleeding profusely.

"Nooo! Ivan!" Isaac yelled as he kneeled beside him, trying to do something. "Potent Cure! Potent Cure! C'mon buddy, wake up!" the warrior said as he casted some of his psynergy, trying to wake him up.

"ISAAC, WHAT IS HAPPENING UP THERE!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Garet yelled.

Isaac panted with exhaustion, "Ivan has been hurt! We are having a little situation here with some people that claim to know us!" he said as he continued to cast his powers.

Ivan coughed a bit while his wound closed, getting Isaac some relief. Looking back at Karst, the youngster stood up and faced them with anger on his face. Agatio laughed and hurled himself forward, clashing his sword with Isaac's.

"Damn, that kid got some guts to survive my Death Scythe! Oh well! Now Agatio will take care of you while I 'visit' your friends downstairs…" Karst said as she slowly walked towards the edge.

It took all the strength Isaac had left to get free from the clashing with Agatio as he ran towards Karts to stop her. "No! You won't get near them!" he said, readying his sword.

Suddenly, a blinding purple light shone above them while the lighthouse shook like a giant tremor. The lighthouse split into four parts and a giant orb emerged from the depths of the lighthouse, illuminating the landscape as the Adepts looked in awe.

Those sloppy seconds severed Isaac's concentration. Karst used this opportunity to get closer to him and strike him with her scythe, piercing his gut and lifting him into the air.

Isaac coughed blood as he crashed to the ground. Mia caught a brief glimpse of the blonde warrior as he fell. The eyes of the healer filled with tears, as she felt powerless and useless.

' _Isaac! No! What is happening up there!'_ Mia thought while she watched over Garet, _'N-No, he is alone like that time… I-I…'_ her mind drifted as she looked up wondering how Isaac was.

"Now it's high time I put you out of your misery, little boy. You will feel the same my sister did back then…" Karst said as she approached with her scythe lifted in the air.

Isaac just tilted his head a little to catch the scene as the murderous looking woman approached her. His eyes began to close as he readied himself to die.

"Dragon Fume!" a woman's voice echoed as a flame dragon crashed in front of Karst, stopping her from reaching Isaac.

"WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME!" Karst yelled as the woman ran towards Isaac as well as other four persons.

"You don't have to kill them Karst!" the girl said as she pointed the staff she was carrying towards her.

"Oh, you have guts Jenna! Felix and I thought you won't be brave anytime soon! …Speaking of which, congrats on activating the third lighthouse! You have made up for all those stupid mistakes in the past… and now comes the last thing we want from you… give us the Mars Stars…" Karst said pointing at Isaac.

Jenna looked troubled and kneeled beside Isaac, "Isaac! I don't know how you survived that attack, but I'm so glad you did... We're going to help you... We're going to heal you..." she said as Felix approached her and kneeled too.

"Listen Isaac, I need you to hand over that stone… You don't know what is at stake here. The fate of our world rest over our shoulders and we are the only ones we can do something about it…!" he said.

Isaac was too weak to talk and just held something on his side-pouch. Jenna rummaged through his things and found the Mars Stars inside the Mithril Bag as Karst and Agatio snatched it from her hands.

"Good, now we just need to head to Mars Lighthouse. Once you have finished this whole business, you need to head there and meet with us. Don't keep us waiting, you hear!" Agatio said as they retreated.

Felix nodded and looked at Isaac and Ivan on the floor, "Piers, tend to Ivan immediately. Jenna, you should focus on Isaac while I help Garet and Mia!" he said, but as soon as he started to walk, he felt someone was tucking at his feet.

"F… Felix… how could you… *cough*" Isaac said, but was too weak to speak. His blood stained the floor as the Adept coughed and his breath became ragged gasps.

"N-No! Hold on Isaac! Don't close your eyes" Jenna yelled as she poured all her psynergy to Isaac.

The blonde warrior heard her voice like a distant whisper as his life reeled before his eyes. His childhood, the time he watched with Jenna other people use psynergy, the time they spent together with Garet.

It all looked like a distant dream now…

000

 **Around four years before Jupiter Lighthouse.**

"Hurry Isaac! Garet is mad because you ate his cookies!" Jenna said as they ran around a stump.

That morning Isaac decided to pull a little prank on Garet eating his cookies and leaving a note mocking him inside. That went bad because Garet caught them red handed and pursued them around.

"Wait Garet, I swear that I will give you come candy. Please stop chasing us around!" Isaac said, getting tired from running around.

"Oh, no! You won't get away with this using that excuse again!" Garet said as he grabbed Isaac and knuckled his head.

The blonde boy yelled and rubbed his head while Jenna and Garet laughed at him. The sun was reaching the horizon as the day ended and night claimed its territory and the trio of Adepts enjoyed a peaceful little reunion as always, because they knew each other since birth.

Jenna was a cheerful, elegant and moody young girl. She had a deep-purple colored hair put up into a ponytail. Also, she was hard to talk to if she got angry with anyone and she would play pranks to Isaac the most. She had an older brother named Felix who disliked both Garet and Isaac getting along with his sister.

Garet as the Mayor's grandson and his family was a big one. He had an older sister, named Kay, and a younger brother named Aaron. He was not the brightest kid around, but he was easygoing and enjoyed playing with Isaac since they were little. In addition, he was known to eat a lot and any kind of food.

As for Isaac, he was the only child of Dora and Kyle. Just your average kid who enjoyed an afternoon playing with his friends or helping in the house. He wore a yellow scarf, which his father gifted to him when Isaac was a baby. He and Garet became friends the instant they met and shared all kinds of secrets. He was a little quiet, but still he was really smart and skillful.

All days seemed to bring new things for them to discover, as they ventured to the waterfalls and explored searching for treasure, or they tried sneak inside Sol Sanctum and peek at the mysterious temple of Mt. Aleph. And, as any other citizen, they got the potential of using psynergy.

Both Jenna and Garet could sense the flames movements and control it at will, marking them as Mars Adepts. While Isaac was in tune with nature and could feel life around him, marking him as a Venus Adept. However, while they got potential, they were untrained and couldn't use it well enough to be proficient. A tutor was necessary to teach them, and none other than Kraden was more suited to teach them… even if he wasn't an Adept himself.

The time for them to learn about the secrets of psynergy was near. If they endured the tests, they would become guardians and be granted permission for exploring the vast lands beyond their homeland, Vale.

"I'm not so eager to start training next week… Kraden is the one that will make us listen to his ramblings… like every week…" Jenna said, sighing displeased with the next week events.

"Yeah, I know. If any, that rambling old fart is more annoying than that old priest that caught us last time we tried to sneak inside Sol Sanctum. I wish they would let my old man or Isaac's teach us instead.

"That's impossible and you know it. Our parents have little time to spare since they explore the wilderness almost every day. It's not like anything will happen any time soon for us to get worried, so I suggest we enjoy the time we get to spend with each other!" Isaac said, tossing some rocks to a nearby lake.

"Maybe…" Jenna answered as she got up from the grass and smiled, "Let's play some more tomorrow, I have to help mama with dinner tonight. See ya'!"

As Jenna started to walked away, Garet got up and smiled to Isaac, "She's right! It's almost dinnertime! Sorry Isaac, but I have to hurry home or they will let me out!" he said and hurried back home.

Isaac smiled at his friend's antics and sat on the grass as the starry sky shone above him. The air refreshed his thoughts as he waited until he was called back home, or he found his courage to go and visit Jenna. He tried to deny it, but he felt something for Jenna, even if her brother was constantly blowing him off.

' _I suppose one of these days I have to tell her about this… I hope she feels the same about me, deep inside…'_ Isaac thought and smiled as he recalled her image inside his head.

"Why don't you go home too, Isaac? Do you like that much the sun setting?" the voice of Jenna brought Isaac back from his dream world as she sat beside him and smiled.

The Adept blushed as she got closer, "I-I just want to watch the stars on the horizon! I-I'm not planning anything else, truly!" Isaac managed to blurt out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Jenna giggled at his reaction and just put her head over Isaac's shoulders. "I never knew you were such a romantic guy, Isaac. I guess we don't have much time to talk since we will begin our training soon, and we won't see each other that much… I hate it…!" she said.

Isaac smiled and rested his head with Jenna's. Those peaceful moments seemed to last an eternity when they were together, but they were young and they knew they had trails ahead for them. Isaac was a little worried he would lose contact with her or with Garet, so he tried to spend as much time as he could every day.

"I enjoy being with you, Isaac. You give me peace of mind when we are alone… I want us to make a promise… if any of us is in trouble or separated in any way… we will find each other and protect the other from any kind of danger…" Jenna said as she looked coyly at Isaac.

Isaac lifted his eyebrows as Jenna's words made sense to him. He blushed and smiled. "I-I promise, Jenna. I will protect you when you are in danger, even if it takes my life doing so. I'm no hero, and I don't speak much, but I will protect you against anything that might harm you!" the blonde Adept said.

"A hero need not speak. When he is gone, the world will speak for him… or something like that. I want to see you becoming a hero, Isaac… and I know you will be one… and you will be there to protect me if something else fails…" Jenna replied and held Isaac's hand, looking face to face to him with misted eyes.

" _Huh!? What does that mean!? I feel strange… facing her and having her face so close… I never noticed how pretty her eyes are! And her lips shine so cute… I'm feeling strange… I-I don't know what is happening to me!"_ Isaac thought as he and Jenna started to get closer, as the night closed in on them.

As the moon started to come out, the two Adepts closed the distance between them with a kiss, surprising them both as that action was the first for any of them.

Their innocent kiss lasted a minute or so before they broke the kiss and stood facing each other with a deep blush covering their faces. Jenna giggled at Isaac and smiled.

"I-I'm sure we didn't had this planned… but I thank you for your demonstration of courage Isaac… and more importantly… I think I found something we can share as a secret…" Jenna said with a big smile.

Isaac smiled at her and held her hand tightly. "I guess so Jenna. Let that kiss be the beginning of our promise, shall we?" he said.

Jenna nodded and excused himself so she could help her mother do dinner. She promised they would play tomorrow, though. And with that, Jenna disappeared into town as Isaac stood there, deep in thought with a big smile on his face.

A rustle in the grass distracted Isaac and brought him back to earth. Looking towards the source of the noise, he saw Felix approaching him with a frown on his face. The Adept affinity was the same as Isaac, but he was considered to be a powerful Adept among all the trainees.

"I see this is where you two fools play along with my sister… I must say I'm impressed on how you think you can keep playing with her if you are just a kid without any remarkable talent!" Felix said, mockingly.

"You are wrong Felix! We play with Jenna because she's our friend and because we want to become great Adepts some day! You think your power is the only great thing that will earn you respect? You are wrong!" Isaac retorted and stood up facing Felix with eyes filled with resolve.

"Fool!" Felix said before charging towards Isaac and kicking him in the stomach, lifting into the air and throwing him along the riverbank. The force of the impact almost knocked out Isaac, but he refused to let Felix win as he coughed for air.

"You… might be… a prodigy among the Adepts… Felix… b-but, you can't stop me from being Jenna's friend! You are just jealous!" Isaac said between breaths, trying to compose himself.

Felix frowned and charged again, holding Isaac with a grappling choke, holding him into the air again. Isaac struggled to get free, but Felix was stronger than he was. "I will never approve of you and my sister being friends of whatever! You have to learn you are a lowly excuse of a boy and you will even be dead before you even learn how to use psynergy!" Felix said.

Isaac tried to break free, but Felix punched him in the gut and threw him away. Isaac coughed as he tried to compose himself and stand up once more, but Felix kicked him on the ribs.

"I had enough of you, boy! This happens a second time, there won't be a third… enjoy dragging your sorry ass through the mud…" Felix said as he walked away.

The young Adept coughed as he tried to stand up again, just as a drop of water fell to the ground. As quick as the day had a beautiful color, the scenery changed to a lightning storm.

"Damn it! Why does he always have to mess with me? … I just want to be Jenna's friend… but I guess he will make it difficult for us to keep our secret safe. One day I will be able to face Felix as an Adept!" Isaac said to himself as he walked back to his home, the lingering memory of Jenna's lips still fresh on his mind.

000

That night, the sounds of the storm woke Isaac parents as the general warning echoed across town, signaling that a great menace has arrived to Vale and all citizens must remain vigilant and evacuate to the main plaza.

"Isaac? … Isaac? … C'mon child, wake up!" a woman's voice made Isaac open his eyes and contemplate the pitch-black atmosphere around them.

"What is it, mom!? Why are you waking me so early?" Isaac answered as he rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and tried to comb his bed-hair.

"We must evacuate to the lower town, there is an emergency at Sol Sanctum. A giant boulder is coming down this way and some of the most advanced users of psynergy are trying to contain it until everyone is safe. There was some kind of accident inside Mt. Aleph and now the volcano is unstable!" Isaac's mom said as she grabbed some things inside Isaac drawers.

Isaac didn't fully grasp the situation until he watched outside his window and saw a rock floating in the air, while some people tried to lift it and maintain it in the air. Jumping out of his bed, he grabbed a machete and a cloak to protect him from the rain.

"Are you fully equipped now, son?" she asked once again.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready to hit the road now!" Isaac replied.

"Oh, wait! You are forgetting something important!" she said and casted her psynergy to grab something on the wall near Isaac's bed. "Here, these are the catching beads that allow you to cast 'Catch'; they will be useful if you run into something far away. Now, let's go!"

Isaac nodded and followed his mother downstairs, but before they could exit their house, a man went inside the house as if searching for something.

"Dora! I finally find you! Why are you still here!? I need you to head back to town and take shelter while we stop the boulder from wreaking havoc!" the man said pointing to the town down the valley.

"What are you going to do, Kyle?" Dora asked.

"I will help Jenna's parents. One of the starting boulders destroyed part of the pier linked to their house and now Felix is holding against the river's current. Jenna is currently in town searching for help, so get there and stay with her." Kyle said.

"No, I'm going with you! Isaac is old enough to get himself to town," she said and looked at Isaac, "Listen son, you can get there right? It's just downhill from here, get there soon."

Both Kyle and Dora hurried out while Isaac stood there, thinking about the way he would take to get to town as quickly as he could. The storm was falling so hard it almost blocked visibility.

Exiting his house, Isaac headed north and found Garet pulling a giant chest with a chain. Garet didn't notice Isaac until the Adept was close enough.

"Wha-? When did you get here?" Garet asked.

"More importantly, why the hell are you pushing a chest along with you!? Don't you see there is a giant rock trying to kill us!?" Isaac replied, visibly annoyed.

"Well, this is my treasure chest… so I think I need to save my things. But, if you put it that way, then I can see why you are so pissed. You are right, some things don't worth dying for… let's go to town!" he said with a dopey smile.

Isaac sighed with exasperation and continued the path alongside Garet. They had to take many detours, since some of the paths were blocked with stones. They even crossed the path leading to the old sage cottage, but Kraden was away exploring the wilderness.

Along the way, they found a man knocked down near a fence. The man seemed injured and tried to speak to the Adepts, "I-I'm injured… this blasted rock broke down the fence and some monsters escaped the cavern in the back… I'm not feeling good, I think I might die…" he said.

Isaac and Garet inspected the broken fence and saw little footsteps going down to the town. It was the first time they saw those kind of things over there. Both Adepts unsheathed their machetes and looked around as they tried to figure what to do with the injured man.

Isaac examined the injured man, but could not see any kind of damage on him. Suddenly, the man stood up and inspected himself. "Wait!? I'm not even injured! This is great! But I'm serious about the monsters though. Take care when heading to town!" he said before going away.

Garet sighed and told Isaac to continue ahead. They walked carefully, looking out for monsters, when a little blue monster appeared alongside some bats. The creatures looked harmless, but then they attacked without warning.

"Are you kidding me!? Why are these things bothering us!?" Garet said, fending some of the monsters away, as the duo continued their way towards the town.

"I don't know, but this is getting on my nerves! We must hurry to town and find Jenna!" Isaac answered as he pushed his way forward.

The Adepts managed to retreat from that zone, since they were in a hurry. A couple of minutes later, they arrived in the town where Jenna was and the rest of the people were waiting for the last villagers to arrive.

Isaac ran as fast as he could to get near Jenna, while Garet looked around and found Isaac's mom. The situation was dire; the elders were getting tired of lifting the rock in the air, and Jenna's parents refused to leave until Felix was rescued, but they were shorthanded.

"Jenna! Are you alright!? Mom told me that you were here already and that your brothers was in the river!" Isaac said.

"I-Isaac… my… my brother is in danger! Mom and dad sent me ahead to search for help… but… but… I can't find anyone with remaining psynergy… they are all exhausted!" Jenna said, brushing away some of her tears as she sniffed.

Isaac got closer and hugged Jenna as they tried to find a way to help Felix. In that moment, Garet approached running after talking with Dora. "Isaac! Your mom says that we must go and search for help… Felix is getting weaker and we must get him out of the water!" he said.

"Oh, well then. We will have better luck if we search near our psynergy stone on the plaza. There ought to be someone capable to help us!" Isaac said as he took Jenna's hand and hurried to the town plaza.

Once they arrived, they found Garet's grandfather coordinating the people to stay inside the blacksmith shop. He was the Mayor, and he was responsible for their safety.

"Grandpa!" Garet yelled and approached the Mayor.

"Garet! I'm glad to see you safe and sound! Your parents and your brother and sister are already inside the refuge. I understand Isaac's parents are still trying to get Felix out of the water…" he said.

"Yes, but we need help and we can't find someone to help us!" Garet said.

One man standing near the psynergy stone decorating the plaza jumped and landed near them. He looked sturdy and reliable as he approached the Mayor and the young Adepts.

"All right! I'm all charged up!" he said.

"You are 'recharged'! How is that possible? I saw you depleting your strength after we arrived in town!" the Mayor said.

The man nodded, "This stone gave me the power to continue, so I don't have anything to worry about after I spent my psynergy. Now, I understand Felix is in danger, correct?" he said.

Jenna sniffed and nodded at the man. "Yes, but we don't have much time left! My brother is getting weaker by the minute! Please, help us!"

The man nodded and told the Mayor to look out for his daughter, while he and the youngsters head out towards Jenna's house. His daughter came running to him as they started to go.

"No daddy! Don't go! Mommy is crying and she doesn't want you to be out here!" she said.

The man looked at his daughter and smiled, "Don't worry dear… I will return as soon as we bring back Felix and his parents! You know my store will pass on to you, so I can let anything happen to you…" he said, ruffling his daughter's hair.

His daughter refused to let his father go, but Isaac approached her and touched her shoulder, "Don't worry Lizzy, we will return with your dad soon! I promise, but please return to safety!" he said, holding her tiny hand and smiling.

The girl blushed and quickly returned inside the house. Garet looked surprised while Jenna was slightly pissed. The girl's father just lifted his brow while the young Adept remained silent.

"You're such a ladies man, bro!" Garet said, laughing

"Shut it Garet!" Isaac said as he looked at Jenna, "I'm sorry for that, but he was not going to let us go any time soon… so I did what I could…"

Jenna sighed in exasperation and marched forward followed by the man. Garet and Isaac looked at each other and hurried to catch them. The rain continued to fall as the last villagers arrived at the plaza. I was just a matter of time before the boulder was released.

000

It took them a couple of minutes to arrive at a semi-collapsed wooden bridge. Crossing it would take them to Jenna's house and finally rescue Felix, but nothing was as easy as it looked.

"I see you brought someone with you! Come here quickly and help us get Felix out of the water!" Isaac's mother yelled as they started to cross the bridge.

"Where's dad!?" Isaac replied as he inspected the place where his mother was.

"He is near the pier with both Jenna's parents! They are trying to get him out the water with a rope, but don't have one that can support his weight!" she answered.

"I have a rope with me, Dora!" the man said. Dora smiled and told them to hurry and get down there.

Suddenly, a man's voice echoed above the valley. The boulder was released and it started to fall towards them. The storm got stronger as Isaac, Jenna and Garet stood there, petrified with fear looking as the rock fell from the waterfall.

A big shadow covered the pier and Isaac' father and Jenna's parents just looked at it while the shadow got near them. Jenna tried to run to get there fast, but the boulder crashed in the water, forming a great tidal wave.

The force of the impact shook the bridge and sent the teenagers flying, as well as the man who were with them. And as quick as it started, it ended. The boulder continued to roll down, but it never touched the town before crashing somewhere in the woods.

Isaac woke up a couple minutes later to see his mother looking at the now destroyed pier. The impact washed away the pier and destroyed part of the house, along with his father and Jenna's family.

"What… what happened…? Where is everyone?" Isaac asked, clearly confused after the impact.

He walked slowly to get towards his mother. He could hear the man that tagged along with them whisper "I-I going to get help… but, I can't move an inch… I'm so sorry… if only we arriver sooner…"

Garet was looking at the river, not saying a word, while Jenna kneeled in front of the river and cried, "No… mom… dad… Felix… please… don't leave me…" she said.

Dora was stunned as she looked at the river too. "This has to be a dream… Kyle, where are you now?" she was saying while ignoring everything else.

Isaac shook his head and headed back from where they came, Garet caught up with him, "Wait, in times like this, men have to stand together! We must hurry back to town and bring back some people to help us!" he said while Isaac just nodded.

As they crossed the bridge and reached a narrow path covered in woods, they saw a couple of persons walking by and talking between them. Garet and Isaac hid behind a broken tree while the couple approached them.

"I can't believe that was a trap! The release mechanism inside the Sanctum triggered the storm and that boulder just appeared out of nowhere!" a mysterious woman said.

"Yeah, our party got annihilated before our very eyes and we are the last ones we got out. I suppose your sis will want to hear about this when we return home…" the mysterious man replied.

"Yeah, maybe…" the woman started to say before a noise brought their attention towards a broken tree.

Both Garet and Isaac caused the noise as they shifted in their hiding place and the mysterious couple jumped in front of them, surprising both kids.

"What we have here? A couple of rats spying on tourists? Now, that is not nice… I think we must dispose of you as you know too much…" the man said.

"Oh! That's a good idea! If we get rid of these children, then we will be able to return! Now, prepare yourselves to die, kids!" the woman answered excited, unsheathing a giant scythe.

"You are the ones who are acting suspicious here! We are just looking for help for our friends! Now move!" Garet said as he took out his machete.

The couple laughed and adopted a fighting stance. Both Isaac and Garet prepared to attack; they knew they were powerless against the overwhelming presence they had in front of them and therefore they would have to fight with their lives.

"Burn with the power of a Mars Adept!" Garet said as he hurled himself forward to strike the mystery man. However, he parried the blow and kicked Garet, causing him to recoil.

"Mars Adept, eh? Well, let me show you first hand the terror of a true Mars Adept!" the man said as he pointed his hand towards Garet. "Pyroclasm!"

From the ground, a volcanic column of fire emerged and exploded in front of Garet, sending him to the ground. Isaac couldn't believe the magnitude of the force that the mysterious man showed.

The woman smiled and walked slowly towards Isaac, lifting her scythe and giggling all the way. "Oh boy! If I didn't had to kill you, I would say you will grow a handsome lad, but things are this way… goodbye…" she said before striking Isaac with her weapon.

Isaac fell to the ground, panting as his blood stained the ground. The mysterious persons retreated climbing the valley. As the rain poured down on them, he could hear a faint voice calling for him.

As his consciousness faded, he saw Jenna kneeling beside him as Isaac's mother approached Garet and started to inspect him. "No… Isaac… don't close your eyes! I don't want to lose you too! Come on! Stay with me…!" she said as Isaac stated to close his eyes.

Jenna frantically pulled Isaac towards her as she called for help, but none answered her calling. The rain fell harder as she caressed his face and whispered his name over and over.

That day… everything was over…

000

A/N: I never thought I would be writing another fanfic, but I always wanted to do something with Golden Sun. Even if I'm not a good writer, I still wanted to share a story I had in mind. I hope you like it, see you next time.


End file.
